disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Whale of a Tale
A Whale of a Tale is the only song to be featured in Disney's film 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. It is performed by Kirk Douglas, who plays Ned Land. In The Film The song is first heard near the start of the film. It starts immediately after a conversation between Ned Land, Conseil. and Pierre Aronnax aboard the ship. Ned takes a guitar and steps onto the deck. The music attracts the attention of several of the crewmen, who listen excitedly. It is immediately after Ned finishes the song that the Nautilus is finally encountered. While the full song is only performed once, it is frequently referenced throughout the film. After improvising a guitar out of a turtle shell, Ned is seen twice performing portions of the song: the first he sings part of the chorus in an effort to hide the fact that he had been stealing treasure, in the second, he is heard singing the end of the song, which he had been playing with Esmeralda. There is also an instrumental version that is played as background music in some scenes. Lyrics Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Mermaid Minnie Met her down in Madagascar She would kiss me Any time that I would ask her Then one evening, her flame of love blew out Blow me down and pick me up! She swapped me for a trout Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Typhoon Tessie Met her on the coast of Java When we kissed, I... bubbled up like molten lava Then she gave me the scare of my young life Blow me down and pick me up! She was the captain's wife Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Harpoon Hannah Had a face that made you shudder, lips like fishooks... And a nose just like a rudder If I kissed her and held her tenderly Crew member with deep voice: Held her tenderly-y-y-y There's no sea monster big enough To ever frighten me Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo Additional Verse While playing with Esmeralda, Ned Land creates an additional verse which describes his feelings towards Captain Nemo: There was Old Man Nemo Fed his crew on worms and fishes Eels for breakfast Slimy cold and seawood dishes When they ate it They knew it wasn't meatBut eat they did With a scent Of Smelling like a reef. Trivia *The song is briefly referenced by the school of Moonfish in Pixar's film Finding Nemo. References *﻿http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/classicdisney/awhaleofatale.htm External Links *﻿Watch A Whale of a Tale on YouTube ﻿ Category:Songs Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea